The Rolling Stones
The Rolling Stones es una banda de rock que nació en Londres en 1962 considerad una de las más grandes y de las que más han influido en la historia del rock. Ha servido para asentar las bases del rock contemporáneo. * Nacimiento En 1962 se formaron la banda bajo el nombre de Rolling Stones Blues' cuyos integrantes eran Richards, Jagger y Wood, uniéndose Watts poco después junto al pianista Stewart. En 1963 lanzan su primer single 'Come on' y realizan su primera gira por Gran Bretaña. En 1964 publican su primer disco titulado 'The Rolling Stone', cuyas canciones no habían sido creadas por el propio grupo, sino que en su mayoría eran versiones de otros cantantes, excepto una, que sí fue compuesta por ellos. Es entonces cuando salen de gira por Estados Unidos En 1965 publican su segundo disco 'Rolling Stone 2', con influencias de la música soul. Poco después, en 1966 ponen en el mercado 'Aftermath', un disco que sí había compuesto la banda, habían abandonado los toques de la música negra y consiguieron proclamarse entre los mejores discos publicados. En 1967 sacan 'Between The Buttoms', cuyas canciones trataban temas como las drogas. En esta etapa coincide que se detiene a Jagger y a Richards por posesión de drogas. Más adelante publican un Lp titulado 'Their Satanic Magesties Request', aunque apenas tuvo éxito. Era un intento de imitar a los Beatles que no dio resultado. En 1968 publican un nuevo disco llamado 'Beggars Banquet' con la esencia original de la banda. Tanto que la propia portada del disco fue censurada. En 1969 muere Brian Jones por consumo excesivo de drogas y se une al grupo Tylor y sacan un nuevo diso 'Let it Bleed', el cual le lleva a la cima del éxito.En 1971 editan 'Brown Sugar' y 'Sticky Fingers', considerado uno de los grandes trabajos de la banda, sobre todo, por su calidad instrumental. * Consolidación En 1972 sale un doble disco a la venta bajo el título 'Exile on main street', un trabajo de gran calidad y bastante ambicioso, fue número uno en Inglaterra y en Estado Unidos. En 1973 publican 'Goast heads soup' y un año después 'It's only rock'n roll'. Éste fue el último disco en el que trabajó Tylor con la banda. Éste fue sustituido por Ron Wood. También, en este año editaron un disco en directo llamado 'Love you live'. En 1978 sacan otro trabajo llamado 'Some Girls', cuyas críticas lo califican como uno de los mejores discos publicados. * Madurez En los ochenta, firman con la CBS, motivo por el cual publican discos como 'Emotional Rescue', 'Tatto You' en 1981, 'Stiff life' en 1982, 'Undercover' en 1983 y 'Dirty work' en 1986. Con 'Steel Wheels', publicado en 1989, se situaron de nuevo en las primeras posiciones del ranking musical y sacan otro disco a la venta llamado 'Flashpoint'. En los noventa, publican 'Voodoo Lounge', seguido de 'Rock and roll circus', un disco inédito grabado en 1968. En 1994 editan 'Stripped' y en 1997 'Bridges to babylon'. Tras un parón de varios años, en 2005 sacan un nuevo álbum bajo el título 'A bigger bang', una colección de canciones de rock y blues, en total 16 canciones de la banda. * Discografía 1964 - The Rolling Stones 1965 - Out of our heads 1966 - Aftermath 1967 - Flowers 1967 - Between the buttons 1967 - Their Satanic Majestic Request 1968 - Beggars Banquet 1969 - Let it bleed 1970 - Get yer ya-ya's out 1971 - Sticky fingers 1972 - Exile on main street 1973 - Goats head soup 1974 - It's only rock'n'roll 1976 - Black and blue 1978 - Some girls 1980 - Emotinal rescue 1981 - Tatto you 1983 - Undercover 1985 - She's the boss 1986 - Dirty work 1988 - Keith richards 1994 - Voodoo Lounge 2001 - Goddes in the doorway 2005 - A bigger bang 2015 - Crosseyed Heart